Being Human
by call me alessandra
Summary: He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human.
1. Chapter 1

_Being Human  
Chapter 1 _

* * *

_**He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human.** _

* * *

_10 years ago, south Montana…_

_The small cabin he called his sanctuary, __their__ sanctuary he had to remind himself smiling, was dark and that was what surprised him. Was Aiko asleep already? He got out of his car and closed the door of the brand new SUV behind him, locking the vehicle while walking towards the front door. Somehow he had an eerie feeling as he walked through the freshly fallen snow towards the frontdoor. He felt cold and it was not the snow falling from the black sky in the middle of December. He stopped in his tracks, damn it! He forgot the bags in the car, he had only two days to go before Christmas. But forget the damn bags, first he wanted to see how his wife was doing. His heart beat faster as he opened the door only to find it unlocked. Aiko never left the door unlocked after dark!_

_He knew something was wrong… where was his wife "Aiko?" he bellowed but he got no answer. _

_His long legs carried him through the small lobby leading into the open kitchen and living room. The oven was still lit but Aiko was nowhere in sight, not on the couch nor on the floor on the small sheep fur that was on its typical place. _

"_Aiko?" his voice desperate now and he stormed up the stairs into the common bedroom, that there was no light was the thing concerning him. The bedroom door was open and it was freezing cold. He shivered even though he was still in his thick coat. "Aiko!" he dashed into the bedroom and froze. The window was open and snow came falling into the empty bedroom. _

_There in the bed… his heart stopped and then the horrible reality caught up to him. Sasuke needed two seconds to be on the bed. She was full of blood, the bed sheets were soaked and squelched under his hands as he turned Aiko onto her back. "No! No, no, no, no, no… Aiko!" he shook her shoulders and felt for a pulse, but her skin was already cold her chest unmoving. He looked at her throat… it was torn apart and her arms… what on earth was that? Holes all over her arms and neck, chest and shoulders. Sasuke choked on his sobs as tears started to trickle down his cold cheeks as he caressed the still face of his wife. With a loud roar he lifted his wife into his arms and pressed her cold, lifeless body against his chest. Screaming out his pain and his suffering, as he cried into the stiff neck of his wife._

_His hand rested on the swell of her stomach and felt no life in it, his child… his wife and child were dead. Pain wrecked through his body, it made him ache and he gagged on the sour taste in his mouth. He didn't know how long he sat there, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He never registered the people swarming into his house, he only felt strong hands pulling him softly from his dead wife. _

_He shrugged and tried to get rid of the hands "No! No! Let me go, my wife!" he sobbed wildly and grabbed Aikos body tighter to him. _

_Distant voices filled his head while he still fought against the hands pulling him steadily from his wife, his beloved. Sobbing he roared when he was pulled from Aiko and out of the bedroom. _

"_Knock him out! Knock him out! Where the hell is Hyuga?" a voice screamed and a second later Sasuke felt a sharp prick in his neck and his world went black. _

_When he woke up, he expected pain. He was waiting for the pain to overcome him and consume him. The image of Aiko, dead in their bed where they had created mere months ago a life, growing inside of his wife, pained him beyond possible. It hurt, God damn it, it hurt so much and he felt a new sob rise on his throat as fresh tears started to fall. But he tried to keep it down as he slowly sat up. He was in a small room, Victorian furniture, a simple wooden bed he was in at the moment and a table with two chairs. No windows and only one door. And exactly that door opened and a tall man with long brown hair entered the room, he was surprised to see the other one already awake. _

"_That was fast. How are you feeling?" he asked straight forward and Sasuke sat up, wiping away the tears from his sore cheeks "Where is my wife?"_

_The brown haired guy pulled a chair from the table towards the bed and sat down "I'm really sorry but your wife is dead, we tried to revive her, but we were too late."_

_Sasuke chocked anew on another sob "And-" he took a deep breath "My child?"_

_He looked down swiftly on his hands and then up into Sasukes eyes, true compassion and sorrow in the pale blue orbs of his eyes "I am so sorry, my friend. We couldn't save her or your child."_

_Sasuke felt as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest, the wound gaping and bleeding all over again. He doubled over and retched again, while crying his heart out. The strong hand on his shoulder was the only source of heat that could slightly warm him. Sasuke suffered and writhed under the sheer pain coursing through his body as he tried to understand the fact that his wife, the love of his life and his child were dead. His child, his daughter… his little Katherine, she would have been born in February. Sasuke sobbed and the hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly "I am truly sorry, man."_

_As soon as he had calmed down slightly, he looked at the other man, his voice cracked "W-Who was it? Who killed her?"_

_The stranger took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair "You have two options now. You can either listen and believe, or walk out that door and try to get over the pain and slowly rebuild your life. But let me tell you, option one can give you revenge and __you__ can kill those who killed your beloved."_

_Sasuke couldn't think, the words the other man spoke, were a different language to him, so he just did what was the easiest "Option one."_

* * *

_Today, Paris…_

The Champs Elysees was beautiful. The first time she visited it she was barely eighteen and took everything she had saved all her life and paid a one way ticket to Paris to get away from her parents and life in east London. Walking down the street was the first thing she did after arriving here. She lived in Paris for over five years now and she never missed London. She had learned French within a few weeks, not speaking a few more words than '_oui'_ and '_bonjour'_ when she arrived. And now Paris was her home, at least it had been before she became what she was now. Now she felt a stranger to all those things she had loved while she was human.

A change of air made her tense a little, but her feet carried her on down the path between the light up trees. She tensed immediately when she looked to her right and she sighed "What do you want?" she asked shortly and walked down the road faster. Well, at three o'clock in the morning they both looked like a couple going home from a long, nice evening.

"You did not phone, you did not write and you did not take the money. You know the rules, Sakura."

She rolled her deep green eyes and stopped, while looking into the window of _Christian Dior_. She could see her reflection, the long coat and the tall man next to her. With a deep sigh, she turned towards the other vampire "Sai, what do you want here? I told you all six months ago I don't want to have any contact to _anyone_ of you."

Sai sighed and pushed his hands into his coat "You know we can't do that, Sakura. The rules been set not by me but the council. And we have to follow them, sweetheart, if we like it or not."

Sakura felt anger bubble inside her while she looked up into his pale face "Can't you understand me? I don't want to have _any_ contact to you or your God damn _council_! I can take care of myself!"

Sai rolled with his eyes when he followed her through the cold night, excusing himself to a young woman he almost ran over as he tried to stay on Sakuras tracks "The hunters are everywhere now, Sakura! Many things changed in the last ten years, years you didn't even expire as a vampire! You are a baby and nothing more!" Now he was getting angry with her childish behavior as he stalked after her down the street "The hunters are all over the world now! They are coordinated and trained! They are able to kill us, don't you understand it? We are all in danger, that's the reason why we have to keep contact with the council!"

"I don't need the council because I will not stay a vamp-" she could stop herself from shouting out and looked around carefully "I will not stay like this. I will find it" she grit out through clenched jaws and Sai sighed, ruffling his black hair "Sakura, it does not exist! When do you finally realize it?"

Suddenly she was pulled into a hard body and he forced her to look up at him "Finally accept what you are and live your life."

Sakura hissed, trying to get rid of his hands around her arms "This is no life! This is a curse, or at least it is for me! I don't want to live like this and I will not accept this! _Never_!" she spat into his face.

Sai growled lowly and pulled her harder against him "Sakura, _this_ is you now! Try it at least, you don't even want to know what is ahead of you! You close your eyes like a child and you don't see the big chance life gave you!"

Sakura finally managed to free herself of his hands and snarled, she never as someone to become angry easily but he hit a very, very sore nerve "A chance? This is hell! I can't step a foot into sunlight anymore, I had to give up everything I worked for and I had to give up all the plans I had! I wanted children, I wanted to marry and a have a normal life but not this!"

Sai tried to understand her, he really tried but Sakura was out of all the vampires he had to watch over, probably the most difficult to understand "We all felt that way at first but it gets better! Give it a try, Sakura! You don't know the road ahead and you-"

"The road ahead?" she was fuming now "I want to walk that road as human and I will! I don't care how long it takes, I will find the cure!"

Sai was really losing his patience now and he felt anger bubble inside him "There is no cure! When will you finally realize this, Sakura! It's an old story told by a witch no one can believe! You want to hunt after that fantasy? Fine, do that but don't come to me when you are in trouble because the hunters are directly on your heels!"

Sakura hissed, shaking her head "They won't! I never saw one of them and I won't! I am careful, you know that Sai."

The older vampire sighed, he knew she was running into her death when he would let her go. He turned his back towards her he simply couldn't look into her eyes saying what was coming now. She left him no choice "Sakura Haruno, from this day on, I, your mentor and protector order you to stay in Paris as long as I command you. If you disobey this order, you will have to face the punishment of the council. Until you don't have my clear permission to leave, you will _stay_."

"Why?" that tiny, whispered word made him stop exactly where he was and he looked over his shoulder. She looked like a broken doll, those green eyes pleading him to let her go and find her own way "Because I swore to protect you. And you are running directly into you death if you leave now."

Her shoulders sank down and her head hung low on her chest, the long tresses of her hair almost falling to her belly now "Then let me run! It's not your business, you said it, Sai! I am no one to you or the council!"

Sai turned around with one last, dark stare "Sakura, it's rule, it's tradition. You will stay in Paris and that is my last command for now. Be careful and when you need something, call me. And for God's sake, take the money we send you."

Sakura wanted to protest but he was already gone. Sakura looked down the empty street and she felt even lonelier at the moment. With a defeated sigh, she turned around and continued to walk down the Champs Elysees. She loved Paris more than anything, it was her home but right now… she hated it.

* * *

The Hummer parked mere feet away from the pink haired female and the dark haired man turned to his partner "Did you see that?"

The grim look on his face turned to one full of hate "Yeah… time to kill."

* * *

_**Okay Guys, I have seriously no idea where this came from, but it kept plaguing me and I couldn't stop writing this idea down… sadly :D I know this chapter is kind of… awkward but trust me it's going to keep getting better :D I have nothing to write at the moment because I have all the chapters of my stories after the delete of them :D I needed a new story and here you have it. **__**Being Human**__** is for me a new experience because for the first time Sasuke is the human in my story and not Sakura :D **_

_**However, I do hope you enjoyed this story and followed or favorite it and most of all… leave me a **__**REVIEW! **__**I do want to know what you think of it ;) Oh and I apologize for any mistakes, I am not English and it is my second language... and it's late :D **_

_**Oh, the typical disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, just the plot and this story ;)**_

_**See you in chapter 2 of **__**Being Human**__**…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Being Human_  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

**_He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human._**

* * *

_Paris, Europe…_

Mister Valentine Gold was a very, very old and very wise man. Born in the late sixteen hundreds of the early civilization, he knew a lot. And he liked to share his knowledge with people he trusted. And there were only two people on this earth he trusted. Himself and Sakura Haruno. Who had saved his life by only talking and listening to him about his whole life and easing his loneliness with it and helping him back. Valentine was also the only vampire with a very large collection of vampire history and certain artifacts.

Valentine was busy with studying an old book he actually bought from a small shipper in south Egypt a few days ago, when his door flew open and the already cold breeze of the nightly Paris blew into his shop. Valentine looked up from the book and put down his glasses, closing the book in front of her.

"Ah, Sakura! How nice of you to visit an old owl in his nest!" he chuckled and stood up and walked towards her. But next to him, Sakura looked like someone did just die. She was angry, no, not only angry. She was just before explosion.

When he noticed the anger radiating off of her, he frowned deeply and looked her up and down "What happened to you now, child?"

Sakura closed the shop door behind her, the long strands of her hair flying while she pushed it close with a solid '_bang'_ and turned around, fuming with anger. "He…" she needed to take a deep breath to calm down a little "He put a God damn banning line on me! I can't leave Paris anymore!"

Valentine made an uncomfortable face and took her long coat she practically threw into his face as she stomped past him to fall into her favorite old leather chair close to the chimney. Valentine sighed and folded the coat orderly, draping it over a small dresser. He walked towards her and sat down across from her, feeling entirely confused "Who put a banning line on you, dear?"

She grumbled something and looked down on her tightly knotted hands "Sai! The protector the council forced onto me! He came to me when I took a walk down the- doesn't matter! He told me if I leave Paris to search for the cure, I would have to face the consequences and the punishment of the council!"

Valentine was confused but he could still follow "So your protector showed up out of the blue and put a banning line on you because he was just in the mood, dear?" he asked careful and Sakura growled angrily "No- I mean yes! Well… when I think about it, I could have mentioned to go on another search." The last part was more a mumble and Valentine sighed, massaging his temples "Sakura, you know how tight they are with vampires leaving the safe cities and you blow it out to your protector that you actually plan to do _that_?"

Her lips formed a hard line and she bit down on her lower lip now "He knew it all the time! Sai knew that I wanted to leave!"

Valentine shook his head… these rookies "Oh, Sakura. He is your protector and the task force has a lot of problems with the hunters at the moment. They can't allow anyone who has _not_ to leave a safe city with safe houses in it. You have to understand the council and you have to understand your protector, he just does his duty or at least he tries his best. Be a little grateful and stop thinking about that cure."

Sakura looked at him blankly "It _does_ exist, Valentine. And I will find it and I will take it and finally become a human again. That's all I want and if I die trying to find it, that's better than living a year longer like this! You know how I feel, you felt the same six months ago!"

Valentine rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head dismissively "Sakura, I am _way_ older than you, don't forget that. I have centuries of loneliness after me and someone took form me what is the most important to a vampire. It's different, Sakura. Don't compare my life to your tiny little twenty-five lives. And for everything's worth, stop thinking about the cure! There is no cure for immortality, finally give it up."

Sakura shook her head furiously "No! I will only give up the search when I find the witch and when she tells me it's a story, then I will give up and not a second earlier!"

"This is insane, Sakura! The cure is a good night story for baby vamps like you! You have a banning line on you and the council will know when you only set a foot into the airport and then they will punish you and let me tell you, child, you _don't_ want to feel that!" he empathized with shaking his head in midsentence.

The baby vampire jumped from the chair and turned towards the chimney, crossing her arms over her chest "I want that cure, Valentine." She turned around, throwing her arms into the air "I never wanted to _be_ a vampire! I never asked for this" she pointed at her body "I never asked to be immortal! I want to be a human, the human I was before those bastards killed me!"

"Sakura, I understand this. Many of us where forced into the situation without wanting it but we have no chance of changing it. We can cope with it and we can learn to live with it. Wanting to be human is not exactly helping it, you know?"

Her shoulders sagged down and Sakura sighed defeated, walking towards the chairs again and sat down "Do you believe in it, Valentine? Do you think there is a cure for us?" At this she looked him right in the eyes and he felt that same sting every time she looked at him like that. _Completely hopeless_.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair "No, Sakura. I don't think there is a cure, we are a freak of nature. Nothing more, the tale of the witch cursing that farmer is a legend just like the bat bite. We were suddenly there and without the council we would be dead by now, thanks to the hunters."

"I always hear you all talking about the hunters but surprisingly I never saw them! Or at least one of them! Why are you all so scared of them? They are _human_, we are no more! We have the strength, we have the speed and yet, we are all afraid of them."

Valentine stood up with a small groan, his bed leg was throbbing with the movement "Well, the hunter's history is probably as long as ours. The first vampires appeared, the first hunters were on their heels right away. When the world changed slowly over the centuries, the vampires had to adjust. We did but sadly the hunters did too, they have better weapons now, they are stronger and faster themselves! Highly trained assassins only out for a cold kill of our race. They don't care if you never killed a human, hunters don't care if you actually are a good person. They see a vampire, they kill it. We almost lost against them one hundred years ago and many vampires were killed in that fight. We simply don't want a recurrence."

Sakura looked at Valentine, her forehead slightly wrinkled in thoughts "And the council decided those stupid rules that we have to stay in constant contact? Ridiculous."

Valentine shook his head "Not ridiculous, _clever_. We need to stay in contact and we can always warn each other if we have a run in with the hunters." Valentine hesitated "If we survive… nonetheless, it has a sense to stay in contact, you know?"

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly "But why the hell did he have to put a banning line on me? He knows I am carful!"

Valentine chuckled with her simple naivety "Sakura, it's not about being careful, it's about your safety. The hunters are all over the planet, they have the resources to _be_ everywhere. Even in a safe city you have one or two cells of them, we are nowhere safe anymore."

She shook her head, while she turned around to look at him "And what am I going to do now? He put a banning line on me, how can I lift it off me again?"

Valentine narrowed his eyes, she was trying to avoid the topic now, while she wanted to know everything mere seconds ago. Valentine didn't pay attention to it any longer "You can only lift a banning line with the permission of the person who put it on you. Or the person who put the banning line on you gets killed, just by luck of course."

Sakura rolled with her eyes "You know I would never hurt anyone, not even Sai. Even if I would love to do it."

Valentine chuckled with her human behavior. He always had to remember that he thought the same nearly three hundred years ago but in time with all the passing decades, you slowly forget how it is to be human. Valentine shrugged his shoulders helplessly when she looked at him "I am sorry, Sakura. These are your two options, either that or nothing. You will have to stay in Paris for a while longer." He smirked "Forced, of course."

"There has to be a way, Valentine! I can't stay in Paris, I need to find the witch and also what happens if your oh so feared hunters hit Paris with full force. What am I to do when I can't leave Paris for another safe city."

Valentine shrugged "Don't know, in the end it was your own fault. No, don't look at me like that! You came here to seek advice, you had it. Now be grateful for it or not, your decision. You can't break a banning line, impossible. Second, the council would know wherever you are, their spies are everywhere."

Sakura huffed "Why being immortal? There's absolutely no fun in it! I had more freedom when I was still alive. This is like living in a prison."

Valentine walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It always was. Did I tell you about my wife when I was still human?"

Sakura looked up at him with sad green eyes "I remember the story, yes."

Valentine watched the fire slowly crackle in the chimney "You know how she died but her life is a different story. Her father was very wealthy and wanted her to marry a very old man with enough gold on his account to support her family the rest of the marriage. She never wanted him and he kept her hidden in his house, afraid that she would finally see the world and-" he paused, chuckling to himself "Discover the dark sides of human nature. She was so innocent." Valentine looked down on her "She reminds me of you in so many ways. She was a good hearted woman, always wanting everyone to be alright around her. Always the others, never her. She tried to please everyone, her mother, her father and her entire family. When I met her, she was the first time outside the walls of her home. She broke out and we fell in love. She was a caged songbird who wanted her feathers to be ruffled."

Sakura smiled sadly "And you were the one to ruffle her feathers?"

Valentine nodded "Yes. It was not about sex… not in the beginning. I wanted to show her all the things the world had to offer. She wanted to know how to breathe, how to run and how to disobey. She was so much more after she finally realized it was perfectly fine to live, after she understood that you needed to enjoy life. After many problems, problems we sometimes thought we could never overcome, we both made it. We ran away, we married and we enjoyed life together."

Resting her head against his arm, he patted her head "I think you need someone to ruffle your feather too, Sakura. I think you need someone to teach you to enjoy your life. Vampire or not, it's still you who decides which way you want live. Happy… or unhappy."

Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath '_Someone to ruffle my feathers…' _she sighed deeply "I don't think I can ever live happy like this."

"You will learn it, Sakura. My wife said the same thing and two years later she was a spitfire I could hardly tame."

Sakura smiled softly "I would have loved to meet her. I bet I would have liked her."

Valentine ruffled through her long hair "She would have liked you, Sakura. I am sure she would have."

* * *

_Somewhere deep in Paris…_

"Where the fuck is Uchiha again?" Neji Hyuga bellowed through the crowded room and a few hunters looked up from their training partners and or plastic shooting tags "Don't know! Probably tearing asses. Ya know him, Hyuga."

Neji looked at Bronzon, the bull like ex-soldier lifted the heavy weight, his huge muscles bulging, his bald head glistening with sweat as he put down the weight again "Haven't seen him in two days, Commander."

Neji cursed under his breath "Someone already tried to fucking call him? I need him here, like in, the fuck right now here!"

Bronzon barked a guttural laugh "Won't pick up his God damned phone, Hyuga. Probably on patrol wit Stevens or somethin' like that."

Hyuga looked over the trainings ground, his warriors wrestling and kick boxing, others were throwing silver knives and stakes at plastic targets. Neji did not see the hulking form of the Uchiha, who was several inches taller than himself, probably one of biggest and broadest fighters he ever trained and he was starting to best him "Everybody listen!" his command boomed through the room and it went quiet "I hope everyone of you knows what's gonna happen tomorrow night. I don't care if you miss a fucking leg or arm or whatever! If you're not dead I want you all to be fit for tomorrow and God help you if you are not! Get Uchiha on the fucking phone!"

With that he turned around and left the training grounds. On his way into the base, he saw a bulging figure emerge from the shadows. Neji couldn't suppress a small grunt of annoyance "What the fuck happened to you?" He was covered in blood from head to toe but none of it seemed to be his.

The other gave him a dark glare "Stumbled across a group of 'em. Made quick process with them. A fucking mess."

Neji looked him up and down, the pale, tattoo covered skin, the short black hair and the tight leather pants shimmered with blood "Seems so. Get cleaned up, Uchiha. I want you ready for tomorrow."

"Can't do that, Hyuga. Got other plans, got another kill planned for tomorrow."

Neji arched his brows, crossing his bare forearms over his broad chest "And why the fuck would I want to forgo my best fighter, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha grabbed his phone and quickly uploaded a picture he took a day before "See her? She's in contact with their council. Kill her, her protector will show up and we will have easy access. Bloody but easy."

Neji was impressed "How did ya find her?"

Sasuke pushed the mobile back into his long coat "Took a walk down the Champs Elysees, stumbled across her by random."

The captain braked a gruff laughter "Fucking lucky, Uchiha. You got my permission to hunt her but not tomorrow. We want every single one of them in the club. After that, you can hunt her down."

* * *

**Okay guys ;) I hope you liked it and leave me a review ;) Before I forget and you don't read on, for all vampire fans, read my other fic Darker than Black with smoking hot alpha vampire Sasuke meeting the journalist Sakura ;) It would be lovely of you to read and also leave me a review ;) the fic had already 222 reviews but was deleted sadly a few weeks ago :(**

**I have to say… I am immensely pleased with the outcome of this chapter ;) Well, if you are offended by the language of the hunters… well, you read the wrong fanfic, sorry :D I hate to lose readers, I do, but I have to remind you, the hunters are cold blooded killers, mercenaries and ex-military. They are no ladies with expensive perfume! I think it will get better with Sasuke and the curse language but who am I kidding… he will stay badass in this story :D **

**However, I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review! See ya all in the next chapter of Being Human… **


	3. Chapter 3

_Being Human  
__Chapter 3_

* * *

**_He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human._**

* * *

_Paris, Europe…_

"Okay, everybody listen up no! I don't want to drag your bodies back here! Shut the fuck up!" The command bellowed by the leader made everyone in the great hall shut up and look at Neji. The tall man stood on the small podium and looked down on his hunters "This could get fucking dangerous, I need you on your positions when I give the damn command! We need everyone's back when we want to kill all of them!"

The hunters gave grim nods while Neji continued "I want my captains at the back and front entrance and the south exit. Uchiha! Bronzon!" The two hulking man nodded, making clear they listened "I want you to storm the club, shoot at everything that comes at you, no matter what. The others will follow, did I make myself clear?"

The hunters bellowed a loud 'Yes' and stood up, gathering their gear and weapons. Neji smirked "Let's kill the fucking bastards!"

Sasuke started the engine of his black Hummer while Bronzon got in next to him, checking the safety clip of his automatic HK6. He groaned and rolled his neck "I am fucking rusted. Time to kill something."

The Uchiha kept quiet but grunted in acknowledgement. His mind was not comepltetly fixated on his task while he drove the Hummer through the empty streets of Paris. Bronzon of course noticed "What the fuck is wrong with ya today, Uchiha? Normally you are fucking sunshine when ya know ya can kill a few of 'em."

Sasuke merely kept silent while he concentrated on the street while Bronzon gave a barking laugh "Ya nervous or somethin'?"

His partner gave him his best '_who the fuck do you think I am'_-look and Bronzon lifted his hands "Okay! Damn it, what's shoved up your ass lately?"

"Could you be fucking quiet for a while?" the Uchiha ground out between gritted teeth and Bronzon sighed "Hell, you're touchy, aren't ya Uchiha?"

The Uchiha rolled with his black eyes "We have a lot to do. Concentrate and leave me the fuck alone."

They reached the Sanctum in silence and Sasuke parked the Hummer close to the south exit, he felt the thrill kreep up his spine like tiny little spiders biting into his skin. The excitement and the anticipation making him high on adrenaline when he grabbed his own gun. He couldn't wait to finally work off some steam. But somehow it was different tonight, he somehow couldn't really anticipate the event. He was still thinking of _her_. That vampire bitch was pretty pissed off by her protector after everything he saw that night.

"Uchiha! Hurry the fuck up!" came the voice of Bronzon and Sasuke turned around, unfastening the safety clip of his gun and jumped out of the car, his long legs carrying him over to the club in one fluid movement. Getting into position next to Bronzon he waited for the commando, speaking into his mic "Ready, waiting for the command."

A few seconds later, they got the command they were all waiting for and Sasuke ran into the vampire club, behind him Bronzon, covering his back. He already heard the first screams and the booming music stopped within a second and then he saw the crows coming directly towards him. He felt the smirk stretch his lips and he growled when he first angled his gun, pointing it directly into the screaming mass of vampires. And then the first bullets hit. Two down. Three down. Six down. And they all fell when his bullets hit them, one after another fell to the floor, screaming in agony when the silver pierced their flesh. And he felt it, the great relief that flooded him, the heavy feeling of revenge. With every bullet he fired he felt his guilt linger for a while before it returned with full force. The heady feeling could be compared to the best orgasm ever filled his body and made him running high on the blood and the screams.

And the pictures returned, Aiko on the bed, the blood… his child. His beloved wife. She had always been careful, especially after she found out she carried a baby inside her. He knew she felt uncomfortable being alone when it was dark in the cabin but he just forgot the time that day. He had met old friends in the mall and they went for a coffee. If he would have been home two hours earlier or maybe even after finishing the gift shopping, he could have... Maybe he could have done something, maybe he could have saved her. But now, after years of blood, sweat and hard training he knew it was stupid of him to think he could have won against one of them back in his past. Even now with his hard training and proudly gained muscle mass he had problems to stand against an older vampire. He could defeat them but not without breaking into a sweat. A few times it almost cost his life.

His tattoo and scar covered body was a map of pain and injury. Not only to his skin, but also to his heart. He didn't know how long it took before every single vampire in the club was dead, but when he slowly came to his senses and down from his blood thirst, he realized he was once again covered in blood. The red liquid ran down on him like rivers of tears. Sasuke looked around, his comrades took a few drinks from the blood covered bar, laughing. Bronzon leaned against a wall behind him and took a deep inhale of his cigarette. Neji came towards them, his long legs striding over the dead bodies covering the floor of the _Sanctum_.

"Good job, Uchiha."

The man only nodded quietly towards his superior while the brown haired captain took a deep sip from a whiskey bottle in his hand "What's your next move concerning that vampire bitch?"

Sasuke felt the anticipation starting in his chest anew. Smirking he took a long swallow from the bottle Neji offered him "I'm going to hunt her and when I find her, kill her."

Neji nodded and gestured for his soldiers to follow him "Everyone get the fuck out, ten minutes and the bombs will go off!"

Sasuke grabbed the whiskey bottle, shouldered his gun and walked out of the club. Bronzon followed him on the foot and they got into the Hummer.

The explosion shook whole Paris and left nothing but ash and stone. No one would ever know how many good hearted people lost their lives that night.

* * *

_While she still looked out of the window longingly, he stepped closer to her. His strong arms encircled her slim waist, his calloused hands caressing the skin of her stomach, slipping under the hem of her shirt. She purred silently and leaned her head into his hard chest, closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. _

"_You feeling okay, love?" he murmured directly next to her ear and she shuddered. Asher and his voice. Jocelyn smiled and nodded "I am more than okay, lover. Just tired… after all the exercise."_

_Asher chuckled darkly and kissed her neck and shoulder "Did I tire you so much after all?"_

_Jocelyn turned around in his arms "No, I love it when you tire me out, Asher" she smirked up into his hard face, his eyes the only asset betraying the feelings he held for her "And I love you."_

_He growled hungrily and picked her up with a silent squeal of surprise from her "If you say you love it when I tire you out… I think we have to repeat it, don't you think so too, love?"_

_Jocelyn buried her head in the crook of his strong neck while he carried her into their bedroom. Oh yes, how much she loved it when he tired her out. And she would love it the rest of eternity she could spent with him._

_The End…_

Sakura leaned back in her chair, staring at the screen of her laptop sitting on her table. She rubbed her arms to get some warmth into the them. She wished she would finally get such a happy end for herself besides being a vampire. Every vampire in such a God damn novel gets their happy ending but real life was much harder for a vampire. She would never have her own personal happy end and she would certainly never find a dark, tall and broad alpha vampire who had a soft heart under a hard shell.

She never had a lover. Sakura didn't believe sex was like how she described it in the novels. She was sure it felt good with the right person but she never believed in that big explosion her friends had told her about when they talked about sex. But now that she as a vampire and practically incompatible with sunlight she could actually forget of taking a mortal lover. Well, her thoughts were more occupied with finding a cure for vampirism instead of going out into the nightlife of Paris and find a vampire who could teach her the darkest sins of sexual intimacy.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. Five years ago she came to Paris with her big dreams of becoming a designer or with her other big dream of finally publishing her cooks. But instead of finding her dreams, she found death in Paris. It was some sick, twisted coincidence that her savior that night became her killer. Sakura still felt the pain in her neck where he bit her and where he sucked the life right out of her.

She never had killed anyone in her two years of being a vampire already. But she had enough time of changing that but she never wanted to expire how it felt to kill a human being. She felt sympathy for her savior after she woke up as a vampire. But that was before she woke up in a morgue. He wanted to save her, for certain he did that. He saved her from rape and probably sure death and a much more painful death. He made it easy and fast and he didn't make her suffer through it.

Sakura saved the datas on her PC and closed it. She stood up from the small table in her study room. She slowly walked through her new flat. She loved her old apartment but she needed to move because of the impossibility of install electric blinds to shut out the now deadly sunlight. Her new apartment was lovely, not too big and not too tiny. The perfect size for a single vampire. Her hand rested against the cool glass while she stared into the dark night of Paris. She could see directly towards the Eiffel tower, down the gardens and the fountains.

Sakura loved to walk down the gardens in the sun, she had enjoyed the silent breeze on her skin but that was impossible now. She didn't go up in flames when she set a foot into sunlight. The skin, eyes, ears… well, her whole body sensitized tenth times. Her skin burned right of the bone when it came in touch with sunlight, her eardrums would burst if someone shouted next to her. Her eyes and nose improved also, she could pick up faint scents now she would have never really noticed before.

But to be plain… all that… she never wanted it. She despised being supernatural, she despised not being able to walk in the sun and sit down in the nearest café and have a tea in the warm sun, kissing her skin. Or meeting with her friends whenever she wanted and not making up excuses why she never made it to any date or why she suddenly broke up contact.

Sakura leaned her forehead against the glass as if she could change the fact that she was no longer human by just thinking it was different. For the first few months she merely stayed inside her apartment, locking her doors afraid that she would break out and hurt others. Many vampires became cruel over the centuries they were alone and they lost every sense of humanity during the process. But Sakura swore to herself the first time the council contacted her and told her what she was, that she would never, ever hurt anyone.

But her train of thoughts was interrupted by loud and urgent knocking at her door. Sakura turned around sharply when she heard Valentines voice through the door.

"_Sakura! Open, hurry up!"_

She quickly unlocked her safety door and pulled it open only for Valentine to stumble into her apartment and pushing it shut behind him. With shaking fingers he fastened the locks and turned around. Sakura was shocked by his pale complexion and erratic breath.

"What happened, Valentine? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Valentine ran past her towards the window and looked out of it, down onto the street "Something happened, Sakura. We have to leave Paris as soon as possible!"

Sakura was utterly confused by his disturbing behavior. The normally calm vampire looked like anything could make him jump out of his skin at the moment. When he looked at her, she saw the complete horror written onto his face "They blew up the Sanctum. The entire club with everyone inside. Nothing but ash."

Sakura felt her heart stop for a split second "The vampire club?"

Valentine nodded while he stared out of her window again "Yes. The council is already busy with organizing emergency transports to another safe city but it will take about three days. We have the instruction to stay inside and keep the doors locked. Stay under the radar."

Sakura felt a heavy feeling settle into her stomach, something in her chest constricted and made her sick to the bone. All those people… _dead_. Killed because they were different. Killed because a few humans thought themselves higher than vampires. She was sick, sick to the stomach because of that way of thinking. Sakura had to sit down, somehow her knees refused to carry her weight any longer.

"It's wise to stay close together until we can take the next flight. Is it okay for you if I stay a few days?" Valentine asked and Sakura nodded "Of course, you can stay in the guest room. Make yourself at home, Valentine."

He slowly opened his coat and sank down on the couch next to Sakura "Are you okay?"

Sakura swallowed down the sickness and the bitter taste in her mouth before she answered "Sure. It's just… all those people. I can't understand it."

Valentine put his arms around her shoulders "Who could?"

* * *

**Okay guys **** New chapter and very important question… what do you think of avatars for the story? DO you take any picture from the internet without asking? Is it even allowed to do that because I think not… FFN is not for making money or commercial things… so I am really confused here because it would only be forbidden when we would earn money or any commercial things but they are just pictures for a story! I would love to put my old avatars back for my stories and I seriously don't know because in my country it's piracy and 'illegal' in a way… so I am really confused here… **** Did you have any problems with your avatars? **

**Oh and the text you read from Sakuras book is actually the ending of my first English novel :) So that part is also copyright to me and no one else ;) **

**However, I hope you did enjoy the chapter and leave me a review ;) See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Being Human  
Chapter 3_

* * *

**_He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human._**

* * *

_Paris, Europe…_

Freedom. Who could tell what true freedom felt like? No one could. Some said that you find true freedom only in death but Sakura found a new cage in death. You realize many things after you die. You realize how small and pitiful human life can be but at the same time how precious and valuable it is. Sakura came to Paris because the city meant endless freedom for her but what she found in the end was nothing but another cage she despised even more than her old home. Why? She often asked herself why it was her and not someone else? Someone who wanted to be immortal, someone who desired to live without aging. Sakura wanted to age, she wanted to settle down in a distant future and marry and have children. That was Sakura Haruno's big dream. _Freedom_.

Obviously she stared off into the distant night for too long because a warm hand on her shoulder woke her from her deep thoughts. She turned around and looked into the concerned face of Valentine, who stared down at her with a wrinkled forehead "You okay, sweetheart?"

Sakura bit her tongue… _no, I'm not fine! I'm miserable but thank you… _no, not a god idea. She decided to lie a little about her mental and emotional condition "I'm fine, I'm just… worried. That's all."

Valentine sat down on the couch next to her "Hey, look at me. We're going to be fine, don't worry yourself too much."

"I know, the council will handle everything as it always did", she spat under her breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.

Valentine chuckled, her disgust towards the council was clearly audible "Come on, kid. I know when something bothers you, I know you already long enough. And you're not a good liar either."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance while she folded her legs under her "It's just-" she simply had no idea how to tell him, what to tell him that he could understand her a tiny bit at least "I came to Paris for freedom, you know what my life was like back in England and why I _had_ to leave."

Valentine nodded in complete understanding "Sakura, you don't have to explain yourself to me for fleeing from your home. I was born in a time where everyone sought to find something better."

"I was searching something I could only find human. And now look at me, I'm a vampire and every chance to find my- my dream crumbled into tiny pieces. I am lost, Valentine and I think I will never find myself again. In what I am today, what it made of me."

Valentine was silent for a while, many thoughts crossed his mind that moment but nothing was quiet right to say out loud right now. He sighed, he just had to push her on the right path then, she was simply so God damn stubborn "Maybe you couldn't find your dream because it was not destined for you to find it while you were human, maybe you will finally find it when you start to accept what you are _now_."

Sakura felt herself go rigid, destined to find it as a vampire? How could she possibly find true freedom now that she was bound to the night! She shook her head "No, that never crossed my mind nor will it ever do."

Valentine chuckled full heartedly "Sakura, you are young! Try to learn something about the world. Nothing is as it seems."

She wanted to snuff out his argument but just as she opened her mouth, it knocked on the door. Both heads wiped around and Sakura jumped to her feet, while Valentine pushed her into the bathroom "Lock the door!" he hissed at her and she quickly did as he told her to.

Swallowing down the fear that clawed its way to the surface, she pressed her ear against the door of her bathroom, listening to the hushed voices. A few seconds later, Valentines voice broke through the door of the bathroom "_Sakura! It's okay, come out!"_

Sakura exhaled deeply, she didn't even notice that she held her breath and opened the door. Valentine stood in the living room, a tall, athletic looking woman with blond hair stood next to him. Sakuras eyes went from Valentine to the woman next to him "Who is that?"

Valentine lifted his hands to calm her down and stepped next to her "Sakura, may I introduce you to Tsunade. She is a very old friend of mine."

The gruff looking woman stared down on the young vampire and Sakura felt clearly uncomfortable under the burning amber iris. She swallowed nervously "Hello, I am Sakura. Nice to meet you."

The woman- _Tsunade_, Slowly reached out for her hand and shook it, a firm grip on the smaller ones hand "Valentine told me a lot about you, Miss Haruno. The pleasure is all mine, indeed." She seemed rather curious about Sakura and looked her up and down, from the heart shaped face with those almost luminescent green eyes, down over the slim neck, the elegant shoulders and curvy waist "She is… indeed curious."

Sakura eyed the strange woman suspiciously "Um… thank you?" The young vampire turned to Valentine "And why is she here? I mean, this is no insult but my apartment can barely stuff two people, I think three is going to bust it." She quickly turned to Tsunade "No offense!"

Tsunade simply shrugged her shoulders "I am already on my way to the north, I have business to attend there. You will inform me when it happens, Valentine."

Valentine looked at Sakura, who arched her brows in utter confusion and shrugged his shoulders slightly, indicating that he was as clueless as Sakura about what the female vampire meant.

"When what happens, Tsunade?" Valentine asked curious.

The blond vampire stopped for a second, her hand on the handle of the door "When she finds it." And with that, she disappeared out of the room, leaving two very confused vampires behind.

Sakura blinked, still not sure if everything that happened in the last three minutes was actually real. Valentine was in the same state of shock… or confusion. "What did she mean with '_when I find it'_? What should I find?"

Valentine just shook his head and lifted his hands helplessly "I have absolutely _no_ idea. I don't even want to know how the hell she knew where we are at the moment."

Sakura looked at him in shock "But when _she_ can find us, the hunters will too!"

"No, that's impossible, Sakura. Tsunade is a very old and for certain a very powerful vampire with… abilities beyond our imagination. I think she thought it was the right time of day to screw with our heads again."

Sakura couldn't agree more.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura was waiting for Sai's call to finally tell her where the damn shuttle would wait for them to bring them safely to the plain to Prague. It was close to three o'clock in the morning and somehow Sakura had the undeniable feeling gnawing at her guts that something would happen tonight. Something horrible. She felt anxious without reason and every time she looked out of her window, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. Valentine pulled their bags into the living room, preparing everything for their departure.

Her hands were clammy and numb when she looked down on the black display of her mobile. She somehow hoped Sai would _not_ call her tonight. She knew it, she knew something would go terribly wrong tonight and once again, she swallowed down her intuition and kept quiet. She went completely ridged when her phone started to vibrate in her hands. The icy fist around her heart tightened and she was tempted to push off the call.

Valentine looked at her for a second "Sakura."

She swallowed thickly and took the call with a shaking sigh "Sai."

"_Sakura, your shuttle is waiting for you in twenty minutes at Josef Bouvard Avenue, corner Charles-Floquet Avenue. Be there in time or it will depart without you." _His command was clear but his voice was strained and she could hear many people shouting in the background of Sais surroundings.

"I understand. I am accompanied by Valentine Gold."

Sai shouted the name into the loud crowd behind him _"Be safe, Sakura." _

With that he ended the call and Sakura turned to Valentine but he was already busy with zipping up his coat "I already heard it. Come on, we have to catch a shuttle to safety."

The shuttle was a black SUV with one driver and a guard, armored from head to toe. He watched the empty street closely as Valentine heaved their bags into the trunk of the SUV. Sakura climbed into the car while the armored vampire closed the door behind her, Valentine followed her into the comfortable, warm car. He was completely relaxed while Sakura felt like a bow string strained beyond possibility. "Can we drive now?" she asked courtly after the armored guard got into the car too.

The driver nodded "Of course, miss. The plain to Prague is already prepared to take off as soon as we arrive. Don't worry, we will get you out of Paris safe and sound."

She couldn't believe the confident voice of the driver. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following them, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she once felt when her two attackers followed her in the night she became a vampire. The same panic slowly rouse inside her and it went not by unnoticed. Valentine looked at her with concern written over his face "Sakura, are you okay? You are as pale as chalk."

She nodded shortly into his direction, her eyes never leaving the window, staring out into the night "I'm fine, just… happy when we are finally out of Paris."

"Don't worry, Miss. We are perfectly in time and no one is following us. I can assure you, we are out of Paris, long before those bastards actually realize we are gone."

Sakura turned to the driver "Did you ever met them? The hunters, I mean."

The armored guy spoke now "I met them once. Came barely out alive, I have to say they are really good in training and highly dangerous, nothing to lie about that part, Miss. But they are humans and alone they barely stand a chance against us. You can relax, you are safe with me."

She highly doubted that. At least until she sat in the plane to Prague, high above the clouds and safe from any dangerous on the ground. But the gut wrenching feeling only got worse the longer they drove and the longer they did not meet any other car on the road. She looked from one window to the other. And her increasingly nervous behavior did not go by unnoticed by Valentine and true concern crossed his face "Sakura, are you alright?"

She courtly nodded into his direction while she turned around and looked through the back window of the car "I'm fine… I'm just- relieved when we are finally out of here."

The driver smiled "Don't worry, missy. The plane is ready and as soon as we step a foot inside of it, we are already gone. You are safe with me."

She highly doubted that. At least as long as she was _not_ on the plane, _not_ in the sky and far away from the danger, lurking on the ground. Valentine nodded and relaxed back into his seat "For your own good, Sakura. Try to relax a bit, we're almost out of Paris, not long and we are off and on our way to Prague."

But as hard as she tried to, she couldn't relax and she couldn't shake off the gut wrenching feeling that something was coming closer to them with every second they drove on the empty street. It was the same panic rousing inside her chest she felt the night when her two attackers followed her. And with a cruel pain inside her chest, she realized that this was not her shot for safety, it was her sure death. She had to stop them! They would kill them all if they would drive any further! She simply knew it!

"Valentine, we have to stop! Please, stop the car! You will kill us all!" her hysterical voice shocked Valentine when he saw the true terror in her face.

He turned to the driver while he tried to keep Sakura in her seat "Stop the car! _Stop it_!"

She shook her head, tears of pure fear welled in her eyes "Turn the lights off! Turn them off!"

The driver cursed loudly and pulled the car to the side of the road, turning off engine and lights "What the hell is it, lady? We have to hurry or the plane-" he was interrupted by her scream "Down! Everyone down!"

They all ducked right at her warning and not one second too late. A silver Hummer rolled past them way too slowly for people just enjoying the view of Paris' outer rims. As soon as the Hummer was around the next corner, they all slowly lifted their heads.

Valentine looked at her with large eyes, shock contorted his handsome features "How-? Sakura, how did you know that?!"

She rubbed her cheeks and wiped away the tears "I- I don't know! I just knew it."

She looked at the driver "They were…"

The armored vampire nodded and unlocked the safety clip of his gun "I know. We have to hurry and inform the base."

The driver started the engine "I couldn't agree more! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Sakura tried to fight the panic down but there was simply no use, she knew that car! "That car… I've seen it already!"

Valentine looked at her in utter shock "When? Where?!"

Sakura turned around to see out of the window "When Sai put the banning line on me! They parked only a few feet away from me!"

Valentine cursed and leaned forward "I think it's time to ignore the red street lights, gentlemen."

The engine of the SUV roared fully alive when the driver stomped on the gas pedal "Absolutely."

Sakura also couldn't sit quietly on her seat anymore, panic and fear too big to fight it any longer "How much further until we reach the plane?"

The driver shook his head while he sped through the nightly streets of outer Paris "Maybe twenty minutes. I get us out of here as fast as I can! Sai is going to rip my head off if something happens to you!"

Sakura had to suppress the hysterical chuckle that forced its way up her throat "I wouldn't worry about Sai! He's probably our last problem at the moment!"

Valentine pulled Sakura back into her seat, she was on the verge to throttle the driver who was more than concerned himself. "Are they following us? Can anyone see something?" he asked over his shoulder and Sakura turned around to take another daring look "I can't see anyone behind us. I think we are safe-"

The collision took them completely off guard. The Hummer hit the SUV in full speed in the side and threw it off its tires and threw the black SUV off the road while it rolled over many times, before it finally came to stop on its roof. Glass splintered and the lacquer screeched when the cement scraped it off.

Sakura felt a horrible pain in her side and it was almost impossible to breathe. Somehow the world was turned upside down for her before she realized that it was her who was turned upside down. Splintering pain shot through her whole body when she tried as much as to simple take a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She looked to the side, Valentine was unconscious, he hung lifeless in his seat belt while the armored vampire was awake and already busy cutting himself out of his own seat. With a loud '_uf'_ his back hit the floor and he turned around, his face covered with blood.

He saw that Sakura was awake "You okay, girl?" she nodded and he crawled towards her "Wait a sec, I'm gonna get you out of that thing, alright?"

She was not able to form words, the pain in her side was way too strong. All she could do was to manage a small nod while he started to cut the seatbelt with his knife. "Push yourself up, yeah, that's it. Just like that and now- wait a second-" before she could realize it, her body hit the roof of the car and she cried out.

She coughed and felt the cupper taste of blood in her mouth. With great difficulties she turned onto her uninjured side and looked directly out of the crashed windows. Her heart stopped. Three hulking figures, heavily armored, walked towards the car. Sakura whimpered "N-No!"

The vampire also turned around and cursed heavily "Shit! Get out! Get the fuck out of the car!" he screamed at her and Sakura tried her best to push herself over the glass shards into freedom. But the side which took the hit of the car was probably broken if not completely pulverized.

Her body was heavy as she pushed herself out of the wreck, how could she possibly get away from them? She couldn't walk… crawling was everything she managed to do. She was going to die… she already heard the first shots and felt the tears hot and salty trickle down her cheeks as she laid there on the cold concrete. _Broken_.

Her breath was ragged when she saw the heavy boots entering her sight and she took a deep, calming breath as she looked up into the face of the hunter. The last face she would see on this earth. He had a twisted grin on his scarred face when he lifted his gun to her head "Goodbye, bitch-"

Sakura saw it already coming but right when he was ready to pull the trigger he was thrown off his feet. _Valentine_! She gasped when the old vampire threw the human a good few feet away "Sakura, run! We'll keep them from you! _Run_!"

With the very last ounce of strength she could gather, she scrambled to her feet and hobbled into the night. The piercing sounds of gun shots echoed in her ears.

* * *

**Soooo… new chapter ;) I am so happy you all enjoy my story so much until now ;) I know you are waiting for SasuSaku to happen soon and I promise you, it will in chapter 5 of Being Human :D I probably need a few more days to update because it's going to be really difficult to bring these two together, so give me legit ;) **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter because seriously… I don't know myself what to think of it :/ However, I had a review asking for longer chapters and to that, sorry but more than 3000 or a little more you won't get… :D These chapters are longer than any I have ever written for my stories ;) Normally I stick to my rule 1500-2000 words per chapter ;) Therefore I can update more often ;)**

**Well then… Call me Alessandra… over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Being Human  
Chapter 5_

* * *

**_He's a hunter out for cold and bloody revenge. She's an innocent vampire, trying to stay human. Two worlds clash, black and white meet… and sometimes the lines blur and they become grey. This is the story of a monster… and a human._**

* * *

_Paris, Europe…_

"_You are useless! Useless!"_

_The hit took the small, six year old girl hard and threw her to the ground, she cried so hard and screamed at the same time, that the drunken man cringed under the loud noise._

"_Shut up! You useless little bitch! My life was so much better without you!"_

_He picked her small form up from the floor and threw her into the dirty and cold room he called her child's room. The girl curled into a ball on the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him, locking the door and trapping her successfully in the darkness. _

_The girl clawed at the door until her little fingers bled, she drummed against the wood with her tiny fists and screamed until she was hoarse. But no one would open the door, she heard the loud screams of her daddy and her mommy. The young Sakura Haruno stumbled back and fell to the floor again, hitting her head in the process. _

_Her lids fluttered shut and she closed her eyes. The thick tears still ran down her cheeks as she lost her consciousness. One single thought ghosting through her mind… _'Why don't they… love me? Why… me?'

_But suddenly a calm and gentle voice broke through the darkness… a voice, awkwardly familiar. But why did she know that voice? _

'_Wake up, sweetheart… you've been so brave, so, so brave. You have to wake up now, Sakura.'_

_She was too tired, everything in her body ached- Her bones were broken and so was her soul and heart. She just couldn't open her eyes, her eyelids too heavy and her will too weak._

'_Sweetheart, you have to wake up now. They are coming…'_

_Sakura fell deeper and deeper into the darkness and put her mind to rest. But the voice was always breaking the silence, always stopping her from falling completely. _

'_Sakura… wake up!'_

Her eyes snapped open and with a deep intake of breath, she came back to the present. Sakura looked for the person who had kept her from falling into complete unconsciousness but she was alone. No one but her in the alleyway. She flinched when she tried to move, her side was killing her… literally. She looked down and saw blood staining her leg, her arm and her stomach. It was a wonder that she had actually made it so far with a broken leg and broken ribs.

Sakura tried to move but the sheer pain shooting through her was too much for her to bear it. Sakura leaned her head back against the cold stone wall, trying to find a way to finally escape the endless pain tearing through her. _'They are coming…' _Sakuras eyes snapped open again. Who is coming? She tried to turn her head around and finally managed to take a look at the street next to her. It was empty and she felt somehow safe until she heard it. Sakura froze. Heavy boots hitting the concrete in a dangerously fast pace, coming closer and closer.

Panic rose inside her again, she knew it was a hunter, Valentine and the others were already dead, or at least she presumed it. They couldn't help her anymore and she realized that she was completely alone. Sakura swallowed down the fear in her throat and tried to dug into the wall as best as she could. She heard the footsteps coming closer and she knew, this time she would not be able to escape without a fight. Sakura felt new tears welling in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her uninjured hand.

She had cried long enough, all of her life she had spent crying because she had been too weak to defend herself. Always, she hid behind those who were stronger than her, those who were not afraid to speak loud, those who were not afraid to use their voices. Sakura cursed in her mind, too afraid that her whisper would draw attention. Unwanted attention.

"Sakura!"

And the chains that forced her to hold her breath fell from her and she inhaled deeply. "Valentine! In here!" she said as loud as she could. She was weak and so was her voice but it was enough for the old vampire to hear her. He stormed into the alleyway and send a small prayer towards the heaven.

He quickly jogged over to her and knelt down next to her "Sakura, we have to hurry! We could kill two of them, but there are still two alive and probably a back-up team close. Can you walk?"

Sakura shook her head, relief flooded her whole system as Valentine wrapped his arms around her "No, my leg and my ribs…"

Valentine stared down at her and gasped in shock when he saw the bruises "Shit, here!" He rolled up his sleeve and held his wrist in front of her mouth "Drink! I need you on your feet now!"

Sakura looked at him insecure and he nodded reassuringly "Do it." And then she bit into the flesh of his arm. Her fangs piercing the skin like a knife cutting through warm butter and Valentine hissed. Sakura drank in quick and deep sips, reveling in the feel of his powerful blood relieving her pain. She felt her bones fusing back together in less than four seconds, a process which would have taken months, done within seconds. She was always amazed how fast she healed now. She had been breakable all her life and now she was… _indestructible_. Well, almost at least.

With a sigh of relief she let go of Valentines wrist and leaned back against the wall, heavenly peace flooded her whole system followed by comfortable warmth deep inside her stomach, warming her whole body. She could finally breathe again without pain shooting through her.

Valentine looked down at her, his face strained "Better now?"

Sakura managed to nod while he helped her onto her feet, her legs still a little shaky. She held onto Valentines arms to keep herself steady on her feet, because her world was still swaying slightly.

Valentine grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, concern written all over his face "Come on, the two others are already waiting for us. We are going to one of the dark haven and seek shelter."

"The others are alive?"

Valentine nodded and shoved her with gentle force out of the alleyway "Yeah, they're already waiting for us. We have to hurry, there's a scouting team of them already surveying the streets. They found our crashed car and probably the bodies of their companions. So we have to hurry, as sorry as I am for your injuries. I know it must hurt."

Sakura hurried after him as he pulled her along, he was right, her still healing side was stinging but Sakura gritted her teeth and swallowed down the slight discomfort.

Together the two vampires hurried down the street but fate was obviously not on their side of the favors tonight. Sakura looked up into the already brightening sky and tugged at Valentines arm "I think we have another problem."

He turned around and looked at her while she pointed towards the sky. The curse broke through the silent night "Shit! Sakura, we have to hurry, we probably need another hour or so to get to another dark haven!"

"Valentine, it's close to morning! We won't make it! Either the hunters will snatch us on the street or the sun will pulverize us!"

Valentine suddenly covered her mouth and pulled her behind a large dumpster. She was pressed against his chest while his hand stopped her from making any sound. She went completely rigid when she heard them. Voices, deep and dangerous, booming with dominance and interwoven with pure bloodlust. Her heart sped from zero to hundred.

"_Find them! I want them dead before sunrise!"_

Valentine let go of her and slightly slipped past her, gesturing towards a small access between two houses and Sakura nodded and followed him silently through the small alley. He held her hand tightly while he pulled her behind him through the narrow streets until they were completely lost in the labyrinth of old houses so typical for Paris' outer rims. But then Sakura felt something, a tug in her stomach. She stopped abruptly and stopped Valentine from running any further.

He turned around quickly "What is it? Sakura, we have to hurry!"

Sakura shook her head "No! Valentine, something is wrong, something is totally wrong!" The uneasy feeling in her stomach was even stronger now and she had the great urge, to push Valentine back. And thank God, she listened to that instinct.

Within a second she pushed him back and yelled "Watch out!"

A silver arrow bore itself into the wall directly between Sakura and Valentine. It would have hit Valentine and he would have been dead immediately. Sakura whirled around and saw a huge shadow coming towards them. A hulking figure emerged from the shadows and Sakura gasped when she could finally see his eyes. Darker than black, his face a mask of pure hatred and disgust. In front of his huge, leather clad chest he held a crossbow directly pointed at them.

Their eyes met and emerald green clashed with coal black. She looked at the arrow and then at Valentine. She bolted backwards when another arrow came towards her, also hitting the wall directly next to her head. A scream emerged from her lips as she bolted away from the weapon. She saw from the corner of her eye that Valentine did exactly the same and that the hunter threw his weapon to the ground, only to point a gun directly at her.

She ducked away under the bullets and ran blind with panic into the next alley, hearing the bullets pierce the stone walls next to her. She fled, her legs carried her as fast as they could through the brightening darkness of the early morning. He was directly behind her, she could feel him more than she could see him. But with all means, she would definitely not stop to take a look over her shoulder. With her luck she would directly ran into the next wall when she would turn her head around.

She smelled water close to her. The _Seine. _If she could jump into the water she would be dragged southwards and maybe into a small scrape of safety. And southwards was a dark haven, maybe it was her only chance to survive. Valentine was probably the one with the less worry here and she knew, he could watch out for themselves. Sakura hurried through the streets, always keeping an eye on the sky. It was already dawning in the north.

Sakura cursed silently and turned to the left, running towards the sound of rushing water. Dashing directly into the open, the smell of sea hit her nose and she saw it. The Seine, like a huge black snake, the water surface glittering like black scales under the pale moonlight.

Sakura bolted forward and was ready to jump when she felt something cold boring into the back of her skull "If you move, I'm going to blow your head off, _vampire_."

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands in surrender "You will do it nonetheless, hunter."

She pressure increased and she gulped down the fear rising "Turn. _Around_."

Slowly, still with her hands in the air, she did as he asked her to do. And now she stood with to face with him… or, face to chest with him. In the end, she couldn't care less, she still had the gun pressed to her forehead with more pressure than actually necessary.

She stared into his soulless eyes, noticing that even his thick neck was covered with black tattoos. His thick biceps bulged under the strain he put into his muscles "Where is the next safe city?"

His tone was ice cold and it send shivers down her spine and froze her insides. He pressed the weapon harder into her forehead "Answer me and you will live a minute longer."

Sakura refused to look at him a second time and casted her eyes down. The blow hit her with full force and threw her off her feet "Answer me!"

His shout echoed through the night and Sakura turned onto her back. She felt something trickling down her temple and when she touched it, it stained her fingers red. "What do you want from me?" she hissed at him and the hunter looked down at her merciless "I want to know where the next safe city is, vampire!"

Sakura shook her head "I don't know."

The hunter slowly knelt down, the movement in itself so intimidating, dangerous and dominant that Sakura had to lean back on her elbows to avoid coming closer than necessary to him. A cruel smirk pulled at his lips, she noticed that he was handsome, really handsome in hard, male way handsome. But that certain handsomeness was quickly destroyed by the hard line playing around his lips, making his smirk more predatory than alluring.

The gun traveled from her head down over her chest and stopped directly over her heart "You are lying, vampire. You and you friends were on the way to another safe city."

Sakura had to gather her whole courage left to shake her head. Her voice was shaking and Sakura had the feeling she was on the verge of a panic attack with the hunter leaning in on her "You're wrong."

Sakura jumped when the barrel pressed deeper into her skin, hurting her. She flinched when he suddenly stood up, his immense strength able to bring her to her feet without straining "Tell me where it is!" he roared directly into her face.

She was shaking from head to toe, her teeth almost rattling with the force "I really don't know!" she answered while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

His hand closed around her throat completely and squeezed shut. She couldn't breathe anymore and she clawed at his hand, a futile attempt. He did not budge one inch and slowly but surely cut off her oxygen.

"P-please- I don't-" she couldn't talk any further, her vision became blurry and black around the edge. She was close to fainting when he finally let her go. Gasping and coughing she fell to the floor, barely able to catch herself with her hands. Pain shot through her freshly healed arm and she looked up at him. He stood tall and broad above her, at least 6'8 and over 275 pounds pure muscle mass. The intimidating tattoos that covered his impressive biceps and upper arms added a hard touch to the whole picture.

With a loud roar of pure rage he pointed the gun at her leg and fired. An excruciating pain tore through her whole being and her shrill cry disturbed the peaceful dawn of Paris. The pain was far worse than her shattered bones, it was acid and ate through her whole body. He had shot her in the leg. She clutched the part of her body the silver bullet had pierced and cried out in sheer, agonizing pain.

He knelt down next to her thrashing and turning body "Think again, _bitch_." He hissed at her and suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her injured thigh, pressing down on the bullet wound.

Sakura bolted upward and screamed until she was hoarse "Please stop! Please stop!" This was worse than hell. She thought hell would be true salvation next to this.

The hunter leaned over her small body and kept his huge hand on her thigh, the death grip he had on her not even loosening "Tell me where the safe city is and I will stop this."

Sakura shook her head, she couldn't betray her friends. It would be her death when the council found out that it was her who sold the vampires out. She shook her head, tears and blood fell to the ground and hit the concrete "I _really_ don't know!"

He pressed down on her thigh again and she screamed louder than before. He had buried his finger deep in the wound and pushed harder "Oh God! Please"

He shook his head nonchalantly "Tell me where the safe city is and I end this instantly."

Sakura bit down on her tongue so hard that she tasted the cupper flavor of her own blood "I-I will never tell you."

The dark chuckle rumbled through his chest "So you _do_ know where the safe city is, heh?"

Sakura looked up at him furious "And if! I will never tell you!"

He laughed but there was no joy in his voice. It was hard and without emotion "You will."

Sakura would protect those she loved the most. She never had the chance to do so, it was always her in need of protection and it was going to stop _today_. Valentine had risked his life twice to safe her and never did she return the favor. If this was her final day on earth, she would finally stand up and prove that she was not as useless as everyone thought she was. Today, she was going to be the one to speak _loud_.

Gathering her last ounce of strength she shot up and her hand hit home. She heard a crack and he stumbled back and finally let go of her thigh. She heard him curse loudly and in a desperate attempt, she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the bank of the river. Sakuras body hit the freezing cold water just as the first bullets flew past her.

Her world went black as the water dragged her along, pulling her into the endless depths of the ice cold _Seine_.

* * *

**Okay guys ;) I am seriously happy about the response I got for the last few chapters :D I can't tell you how happy I am that you all like my idea so far ;) Yes, Sasuke will hurt Sakura a lot more serious over this story and not just in the physical way :/ We will have a nice surprise in the next chapter ;) **

**And yes, I lived in Pairs for over 4 months ;) I know how it looks like and it is one of my favorite cities but I have no idea if the Seine is running through the whole city, so I just let my imagination run ;P **

**See you all then!**


End file.
